Killbot
Killbot is a death robot designed to destroy and maim all. He was designed by an evil professor who had nothing better to do than make this inherently evil super-mecha, and Killbot was born out of the most evil parts of the most evil machines through time. His body is made out of bits of Hitler's Staff Car, Decepticons and Bidoof. His name is officially 'K1LL-BoT#22' but his name was shortened when the other Killbot's were sent to annihilate the universe and were in fact destroyed themselves in the process. His only goal is to kill all that stand in his way, and as he is as big as a planet, this doesn't bode well for mankind. Automated Attack Message Killbot has an automated attack messages that can be engaged when destroying his enemies: 'All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy,'' All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy, All work and no play makes Billy a dull boy" Repeated endlessly, as a tribute to the young boy that Killbot felt love for, the only feelings he has ever felt. Killbot now believes through a programming error that he is this human, and pretends to be called Billy to people. Roles as a Pleasure-bot An evil corporation got their hands on Killbot once and re-programmed him for sexual use. With his gyrating drills, his long metal shafts and his tiny steel holes he is ideal for this purpose. He has been caught on film under this corrupted hardware several times, although only one has been deemed appropriate for all audiences. When in Pleasure-Bot mode, Killbot is often made to perform actions on men. He is hired by the navy during long cruises for long periods of time with men, just men. The Nip-rub is his signiture move, which restores his energy after sustained periods of time away from his docking station. During re-fueling, his face often contorts into one of extreme satisfaction, during which time he often leaks engine fluid. The shirt is from Wal-Mart. Role on the Forum Killbot generally serves as the only member who has been told of a Moderator position awaiting him, only to have his dreams wickedly stolen away. He favours The Tavern as his main residence, although can be seen posting in various other places. Although he is not as active as once he was, Killbot remains an important member to the forum, and one of the first to have joined (he is the fifth member, the first actual 'member' behind the four initial starting Admins), making him the fifth member overall. This is an important title to have, for sure. Other appearances in popular Media Killbot is seen in Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword as an enemy boss. When encountered he goes under the alias 'Denning', and repeats the same phrase continuously: ''This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle, This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle, This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle, This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle, This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle, This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle, ''This is a message from Lord Nergal...I await you on the Dread Isle'